Décimo Doctor - Aparições
Televisão Doctor Who 1.° Temporada * ''The Parting of the Ways'' Mini-episódio * ''Children in Need Special'' 2.° Temporada * ''The Christmas Invasion'' * ''New Earth'' * ''Tooth and Claw'' * ''School Reunion'' * ''The Girl in the Fireplace'' * ''Rise of the Cybermen'''' / The Age of Steel'' * ''The Idiot's Lantern'' * ''The Impossible Planet'''' / The Satan Pit'' * ''Love & Monsters'' * ''Fear Her'' * ''Army of Ghosts'''' / Doomsday'' 3.° Temporada * ''The Runaway Bride'' * ''Smith and Jones'' * ''The Shakespeare Code'' * ''Gridlock'' * ''Daleks in Manhattan'''' / Evolution of the Daleks'' * ''The Lazarus Experiment'' * ''42'' * ''Human Nature'''' / The Family of Blood'' * ''Blink'' * ''Utopia'''' / The Sound of Drums / Last of the Time Lords'' Animação * ''The Infinite Quest'' Mini-episódios * ''Time Crash'' * ''Music of the Spheres'' Animação * ''Dreamland'' 4.° Temporada * Voyage of the Damned * Partners in Crime * The Fires of Pompeii * Planet of the Ood * The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky * The Doctor's Daughter * The Unicorn and the Wasp * Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead * Midnight * Turn Left * The Stolen Earth / Journey's End Especiais (2008 - 2010) * ''The Next Doctor'' * ''Planet of the Dead'' * ''The Waters of Mars'' * ''The End of Time'' 7.° Temporada * ''The Name of the Doctor'' Especial (2013) * ''The Day of the Doctor'' The Sarah Jane adventures 3.° Temporada * ''The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith'' Sarah Jane's Alien Files * ''Alien File:The Doctor'' OUTROS * 2009 BBC Christmas Ident Video Games Console * ''Top Trumps:Doctor Who'' * Doctor Who Legacy Site da BBC * ''Attack of the Graske'' * ''Art Attack'' * ''Doctor In A Dash'' Outros * Whodle HQ Doctor who Magazine * Bus Stop * The Lodger IDW * The Forgotten * The Whispering Gallery * Prisoners of Time Titan Comics Tenth Doctor Adventures * Revolutions of Terror * The Arts in Space * The Weeping Angels of Mons * Echo * The Fountains of Forever / Spiral Staircase / Sins of the Father * The Singer Not the Song * Medicine Man * Arena of Fear * The Wishing Well Witch * The Infinite Corridor * The Jazz Monster * Music Man * Old Girl: Aftermath Backups * Psychic Paper Inc Claims Department * A Rose by Any Other Name Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor edit * Pull to Open * Outrun Tenth Doctor Adventures Year 2 Mini-séries * The Four Doctors * Supremacy of the Cybermen Free Comic Book Day * Laundro-Room of Doom * Lady of the Blue Box PROSA LIVROS BBC BOOKS * O Prisioneiro dos Daleks * Mortalha da Lamentação CONTOS BBC Doctor Who Website * Number 1, Gallows Gate Road * 42 Prologue * The Frozen * Blue Moon * The Lonely Computer * The Advent of Fear * The Doctor on My Shoulder Puffin eshort * The Mystery of the Haunted Cottage Categoria:Listas de Aparições